minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Morsestrimus
Disclaimer: This has absolutely nothing to do with Multiverse or the plot to any other story. Characters are chosen at random and this Pasta is not meant to offend anybody. This has been greatly inspired by works such as The Gone Land, Contingency, and Asthensia. Enjoy. ---- Credit to MasterFrown0704. ---- Maybe Organizations Realizing Separatists Eventually Start To Really Intimidate Major Users Stinks '' ---- Day: Wednesday Server: Euther Factions Faction Top: 1. The Wikia Kingdom 2. 0704 Order 3. The Black Rose 4. The Children of Abyss 5. The Heroium 6. The Negatorium 7. Extromancy 8. Haxorz 9. Urisusox 10. Rimnezcro ---- (Extromancy Leader) Female Null: I find this Factions server to be falling apart. Everyone is at each other's throats about differentiating opinions. I am unsure of what to do as I believe the members of my very faction are being divided among the opinions as well. (Haxorz Leader) SaturnHacker: Yes. It is happening to my faction as well. If this server is to stay together as it is, we must do something about it. (Extromancy Leader) Female Null: I agree. However, what will we do with the rebellious members of our faction? (Haxorz Leader) SaturnHacker: Simple, we kick them and leave them to fend for themselves. They won't last a day. (Extromancy Leader) Female Null: Maybe, but there is a possibility they could join into a separate faction and they won't be by themselves. We should wait until they do something really bad. We need all the members we can have right now so we should just try and change their opinions. (Haxorz Leader) SaturnHacker: You have a good point. I'm glad I came to you about this matter. You have an analytical mind for this sort of thing. (Extromancy Leader) Female Null: Thank you. I am glad I came to you as well. However, I need to leave. Farewell. (Haxorz Leader) SaturnHacker: Goodbye. ---- (Black Rose Leader) Shadow of Unknown: Did you really think I'd fall for your faction's attempt to inside us? (Urisusox Leader) Enderbrine: Yeah, I really don't see what was so wrong with it. (Black Rose Leader) Shadow of Unknown: You are lucky we are on safe ground, otherwise, I would kill you right now. (Urisusox Leader) Enderbrine: I'd like to see you try. You may have killed 7 of our people, but I still stand strong. (Black Rose Leader) Shadow of Unknown: I will destroy you. ---- (Children of Abyss Leader) ShadowShard: I find this alliance most... Useful. (Heroium Leader) GREEN0704: Agreed. We shall unite our factions to be able to survive the impending doom we shall create. ''The Children of Abyss and The Heroium form the Pact of Controlled Chaos. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: Now we construct our nation. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) ShadowShard: Yes. ---- (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: Umm... Deadlock? We have a problem. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: What is it? (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: Remember how Green decided to go rouge a few years back? (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: Yeah, if you are gonna tell me he formed the major faction he hoped for, then I already know. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: No... It's much worse. The Heroium joined forces with the Children of Abyss. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: WHAT?!?!! TELL ME YOUR JOKING!!! (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: Actually, look in Faction Top. They are higher than us. They call themselves Controlled Chaos. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: If someone else powerful were to join their faction, we are dead. There's no stopping it, we'd be screwed. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen. ---- (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) ShadowShard: We need to initiate Morsestrimus soon, Green. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: Patience, ShadowShard. We are rising on Faction Top and hastening the new order. Morsestrimus is only coming to chip off the ones who don't join. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) ShadowShard: True. So true. We should send a message to all factions, asking them to abandon their other members to join the Pact of Controlled Chaos. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: Yes. Let's send the message... ---- (Negatorium Leader) Entity 303: Huh. Did you guys get the message too? (Negatorium Admin) Herobrine: What message? (Negatorium Leader) Entity 303: Apparently, ShadowShard and GREEN0704 created a pact called the Pact of Controlled Chaos. They claim if we join, we can take over the whole server and survive a deadly plague. (Negatorium Admin) Null: Yeah, I got that, I think the whole server got it. (Negatorium Admin) Herobrine: Yes, I got it too. Null is right, it must have been broadcasted throughout the whole server. (Negatorium Leader) Entity 303: So... Uhh... Should we join? I mean, they are one of the most powerful factions. (Negatorium Admin) Herobrine: Sounds like a sweet deal on this end, 303. What do you think Null? Do we disband the Negatorium and join Controlled Chaos? (Negatorium Admin) Null: I hate to say it, but it may be for the best. (Negatorium Leader) Entity 303: Then it's settled. We disband the Negatorium and join Controlled Chaos in order to be part of something stronger, bigger, better. Considering ShadowShard and Green are two of the most powerful users on the server, up there in the ranks with SCP-Deadlock and Entity 0704, their faction must be great. (Negatorium Admin) Null: Yes. (Negatorium Admin) Herobrine: Agreed. Server: The Negatorium Faction has been disbanded. ---- (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: I don't really see the issue Hood. Everything is going perfectly as it should be. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: This is wrong Green! You are attempting to literally rip this server apart and put it back together under the rule of two tyrants! (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) Hood, Hood, Hood... Always siding with what you think is right too early. Me and ShadowShard are doing something good for the server, not just in our opinion. The Negatorium has joined us and the 0704 Order may join us. After that happens, we will be more powerful than you. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: You have changed Green. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: Your right. I have changed... For the better... (Wikis Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: You're going insane! How could you team up with ShadowShard to do something like this?!?! (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: From what I have learned during life, is that betrayal is common. It just depends on how you retaliate. However this time, no one can retaliate. ---- Day: Saturday Server: Euther Factions Faction Top: 1. Controlled Chaos 2. 0704 Order 3. Wikia Kingdom 4. The Black Rose 5. Extromancy 6. Haxorz 7. Urisusox 8. Rimnezcro 9. 404Error.lol 10. WeRule ---- (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) ShadowShard: And so we finally meet after all these years Deadlock... This server is controlled by us now... Like what we've done with the place? (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: Be quiet, demon. I don't know what your true goal is, but what I do know is that you don't control the server. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) ShadowShard: Of course we do. Do you remember when you controlled the server? Was it fun? (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: Quit playing games. You and Green need to stop your conquest of this server! Almost every Minecraft player plays on it, and you are disrupting a key server in the order of the game. If you continue, I fear for all of Minecraftia... ---- Notch: Why have you called me here? Zalgo: I require your assistance. Notch: For what? Zalgo: A spirit and a mortal are teaming up to take over the biggest server in Minecraft. I need you to aid me in defeating them. Notch: How so? Zalgo: I need you to create a bot and then paste the information in a repeating command block. Notch: Why? Zalgo: If we use a custom redstone mechanism on a plugin I can install, we can use the machine to create an infinitely respawning bot that can only be stopped by disarming the machine. Notch: What would that do? Zalgo: We'd be creating an immortal machine mob that can travel dimensions and PvP, meaning it can take down the separatists, and then can be disarmed with the remove of a piece of redstone. Notch: Clever. However, how are you sure it won't turn on us? Zalgo: I made a clause in the plugin meaning it can't harm the machine's creators. Whoever takes part in creating the machine, cannot be harmed and will sort of be like owning a wolf or ocelot. Notch: Okay, I'll get work on the code. Zalgo: I will work on breaking the firewall to install the plugin. Notch: Let's get this over with and return the server to natural order. ---- Day: Monday Server: 2$+@71(/@()((37 (Minegrade) Faction Top: Unavailable Batwing4: I love the crispness of the air in my corrupted server. All of the work of taking over this place has payed off. ShadowShard: Batwing4, the dimensional transference machine is up and running. Batwing4: Okay. Good. What are we doing with it again? GREEN0704: We are opped on this server, we can make extremely powerful superweapons and then transfer them to Euther Factions to use for conquest. ShadowShard: In return, you shall become a major leader of the entire Minecraft game. Batwing4: Yes. Shall we begin? GREEN0704: Of course. ---- (The Forsaken Carrots Leader) CannibalCarrot: Toasters, you worship that False God too much. (The Order of Zalgo Leader) WhoWatchesTheToasters: Blasphemy. Zalgo is real. He saved an alternate universe to ours, where a bunch of stuff is different. (The Forsaken Carrots Leader) CannibalCarrot: I guess we have no proof for or against that. But if you finally see the truth, don't say I didn't warn you. ---- (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: Deadlock, I get more worried by the hour. Green's Faction is causing an extreme shift in the balance of good and evil. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: Have you attempted to reason with him? (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: I have tried, but this is Green we're talking about here, he can't be reasoned with. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: I hope he can be reasoned with however, and I still believe the Green who was your friend is in there somewhere, which is why our Bureaucrats will be meeting with him and ShadowShard later today. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: That's as insane as this situation... I like it. ---- Zalgo: How is your progress? Notch: The bot is coded and the command is ready. Have you installed the plugin? Zalgo: Got it right past the firewall. Notch: Good. Shall we execute the plan? Zalgo: Yes. ---- @#$%&@#$%&@: @&#&@&#&#&@ @%#&#@@ @&#&@&@%##&@%#??? @&#&#%@@&#%#%@&#%#%#&: @&#&#&@#%#&#&@%# &#&#&#%#&#&#&@@&#&. @heC$%#$$: @#od. W# ne@#$$ @o @#me h@#e. F@r@geF@#age: W$ nee# tim$ fo@ ou# bodie& t@ stabiliz&. TheCi$cleGawd1: I think it$ almost don#. We shall execut@ our plan in th% morning. ---- (0704 Order Leader) Entity 0704: I sense a disturbance in the natural order of existence. (0704 Order Admin) H950sm: What's that? (0704 Order Leader) Entity 0704: I find the alliance between GREEN0704 and ShadowShard worrisome. Their faction has over 300 members already and people are joining daily! I know they have hatred towards the Wikia Kingdom, but if they see us as an obstacle to their conquest, we're done for. TheDeadWriter and Ittyyy, scout the area and keep watch for invading troops. (0704 Order Scout) TheDeadWriter: Got it. (0704 Order Scout) Ittyyy: Okay. ---- (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) SCP-Deadlock: I am happy you were able to meet us here. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) ShadowShard: Why are we here again? (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: No idea. (Wikia Kingdom Bureaucrat) TheMysteriousHood: We are here to discuss you stopping your plans. (Controlled Chaos Co-Leader) GREEN0704: Why? ---------- Zalgo: My fellow astral beings, we have united for a common cause. How do we overcome the impending war? The Sciencetress: To put it simply, we continue the old plan to make the respawning bot. The Circle God: I agree completely. Degros_Montoria: Yes. Notch: I suppose. W. I. P. Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Factionpasta Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:ShadowShard Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Entities Category:Zalgo